


Counting Stars

by Chaosride



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosride/pseuds/Chaosride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been easy, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The title and beginning line of lyrics is from the song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic.

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly.

Things were different, and harder for both of them after the break up. Alec called every day and sounded more lost every day in the voicemails he left and Magnus tried to tell himself that he was strong; strong enough to not date a mortal who would die one day. A mortal who was a shadowhunter.  
It was easy, at first. The voicemails broke his heart to listen to, of course, because no matter how much Magnus knew he needed to move on, he loved Alec, different than he had ever loved anyone. But he didn't have to see him everyday, could pretend he wasn't at danger of dying every time he went out after a demon.   
He had dreams about Alec every night. Some nights, they were nightmares, made up of ichor and death and death. Other nights, they were of memories, of the times they had spent kissing lazily on the couch or rolling around in Magnus' and grinding and just feeling. He always woke feeling there was a hole in his chest in the end.  
\--  
Magnus knew he wasn't strong when it came to Alec; he wasn't good at telling him no, or doing things he knew would make him unhappy. He knew the instant he had actual contact with Alec, he wouldn't be able to tell him no. He had talked to Ragnor, even if the other warlock was unwilling to help much with anything, who agreed that they shared blame.   
He didn't even have to talk to Alec in the end for the decision to fix things to cement things in his mind. Isabelle had called him, nearly hysterical to tell him that something had gone wrong on a hunt, that Alec was dying and he had been there before she even hung up the phone.  
He exhausted himself healing him, all the while wondering how it was that he chose a particularly reckless shadowhunter to love. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle hovered in the doorway until he finally kicked them up and sat up with Alec the whole night, doing what he could to alleviate the pain left after being healed.   
He mumbled Magnus' name in his fitful sleep, face scrunched up and tone desperate. When he finally woke up, bottle blue eyes immediately met yellow and the dark haired man had simply relaxed into the pillows.  
"Don't go," he had rasped softly. Magnus squeezed his hand and Alec looked at where they linked on the bed in surprise. He relaxed against the bed and squeezed back. "I need your strength. Like I always do."


End file.
